Tears of a Child
by FreeHugs4Sale
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was an only child in his family... Or so he thought. Read this story about drama, romance, and adventure, you won't regret it! I suck at summaries so just please read! My first story so no hate please!
1. Chapter 1: Hospitals, strength, and fire

Prologue

Fire. Everywhere. Flames of red licked at the sides of a once beautiful manor. A girl no older than the age of 10 ran through the doorway and into the burning house. Desperation, fear, and determination. Emotions such as these were what the young girl felt. Running from hallway to hallway, and room to room was taking it's toll on her. Finding herself back at the doorway she came from, realization dawned on her. A shriek was heard throughout the burning manor.

Chapter 1:

Skye Phantomhive was waiting for her aunt, formerly known as Madam Red to be done with her operation. Being inside the operating room while her aunt performed the abortion made her sick. Skye would have rather preferred to be with Lizzy and her bro- she couldn't even say the word without busting into tears. No, ever since the incident, even if it only had been for a month, she had gotten stronger. No longer being as trusting and carefree, instead being a girl who rarely smiled and also the girl who never let anyone close, pushing them away when they did. An opening and shutting of a door pushed the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw that Madam Red, was done with her patient. Looking into her aunt's face she saw it was lit by anger, but it had gone as quickly as it had came. Cheeriness was easily spotted on her aunt's face. Relieved she was back to her own self, Skye listened to what her aunt had to say.

"Well, what are you doing on the floor silly? Let's get going now!" she said holding out her hand.

She let her aunt help her up and despite the girl's wishes, Madam Red held her hand. As they were nearing the exit, something else caught their attention. A man and a child to be more specific. They were at the counter, arguing with the person that worked the station. The man had rusty red eyes and raven black hair that was messy yet neat. The one that had caught their attention was the child, he had sapphire blue eyes, well eye the other had a silky black eye patch covering it. Dark blue was the color of his hair.

Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2: New discoveries and reuniting

Hugs-chan: Good evening everyone who read my 1st chapter! If anyone did read it...emo corner)

Ciel: (sigh) Since Isabella is being emotional right now, if the dis-

Hugs-chans: (snaps out of it) Ciel! Call me hugs-chan! Pweazze! Iezz will wuvs you forever! (epic puppy dog face)

Ciel: (trying to resist this awesome face, but failing) (snaps)

Sebastian!

Sebas-chan: Yes sir?

Ciel: Make Isabella stop asking unessaacary questions !

Sebaschan: Lady Nisay, will yo-

Hugs-chan: (smirks) Not unless you do that little thing I told you about. Bwuahaha!

Sebaschan: Is this an order, milord?

(ciel nods)

Sebaschan: Very well. (grabs ciel by the waist and kisses him passionately)

Hugs-chan: (nosebleed) disclaimer! Hurry your line! (faints)

Disclaimer: (nosebleed) oh! Okay! Isabella does not own kuroshitsuji! Yana tosobodoes! Isa only owns the plot and her ocs! ( faints too)

Sebby and Ciel: ( still making out) ;)

Chapter 2: New discoveries and reunitings

I ran up to ciel the moment I saw him. My brother was safe! I was convinced that currently I looked like lizzy whenever she saw something man next to ciel went in front of him right when I was about to hug my brother. I only noticed at the last moment causing me to hug the man instead. When I hugged him I suddenly felt cold. I never liked the cold.

"Madam, would you kindly remove yourself off of my person?"

The "question" he had asked was really more of a command. But none the less I un wrapped myself from his waist. once I was done with un tangling, I pushed him away. When he didn't even move, I went infront of him bringing my back to his.

I went to hug the person I really meant toand before I even got one second of enjoying this hug, ciel went and said,"Sebastian, get this person off of me." I was taken off from the hug with my supposedly lost brother and my look of joy was quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

Someone came up antaut their hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was the strange man again, I was about to tell him off until I looked up and saw...

Hugs-chan: and cut! Bwuahahaha I left a cliffie!

Ciel: (recovering from the amazing-butt kiss with sebby still)

H: Ciel? Cieeeeeeellll! ( waves hands over his eyes)

H: forget it, IM SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND IM JUST SO SORRY!

H: well anywho, plz plz plz!Review! I might just have Sebby give you an amazing kiss like ciel's if you do!

S: My, my who said I was going to do that now, my lady?

H: do you want me to keep on annoying ciel and have him annoy you?

S: Well, it looks like I'm going to have to disinfect my mouth later on... For young master of course.

H: I knew something was going on with you and ciel! EEEEK! SEBASCIEL FOREVER! (fan girl scream)

S: well I have to go get ready for tomorrow. Good day and my mistress says goodbye too. ( disappears into the mother f-ing sunset)


End file.
